


Элизабет

by B_E_S



Category: The Lost World (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Рокстон привёл в дом какую-то девушку.





	Элизабет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Летний ЗМ-фестиваль 2018 года.

  Маргарит вонзила в Рокстона взгляд, не суливший добра. Сложив руки, она ждала объяснений, и её трудно винить. Кто бы не захотел получить объяснения, когда любимый мужчина вернулся с охоты под ручку с неизвестной девушкой? И ладно бы просто под ручку, так ведь Джон прямо светился, обнимая незнакомку. Надо признать, симпатичную – с длинными каштановыми волосами, золотисто-карими глазами и утончёнными чертами лица; высокая, стройная и, судя по походке, гибкая. Одета она была по-европейски; практичные платье и обувь порядком износились.

  Сопровождавшие Рокстона с девушкой Челленджер и Мелоун почему-то тоже улыбались от уха до уха. А вот Финн и Вероника, вместе с которыми Маргарит встретила мужчин во дворе, брали пример с подруги и не спешили радоваться.

  - Маргарит, - торжественно и по-мальчишески восторженно выдохнул Джон, - позвольте представить… - Он осёкся, споткнувшись о взгляд наследницы будто о камень. – О…

  - Мисс Кру? – подхватила девушка, глаза её приветливо расширились. – Джон уже успел столько о Вас рассказать! – Отойдя от охотника, она протянула Маргарит руку. – Приятно познакомиться!

  Мисс Кру проигнорировала и движение, и слова, продолжая буравить Рокстона взглядом. Тот растерялся, развеселился и немного запутался в предстоящих объяснениях. Он по-прежнему был опьянён счастьем.

  - Маргарит, помните испанку Анну?..

  Утвердительным ответом была изогнувшаяся левая бровь наследницы и ещё сильнее похолодевший взгляд. Он безмолвно спрашивала, при чем тут Анна и какого чёрта Рокстон пытается увильнуть. Рокстона впрямь повело в другую сторону:

  - А помните, я рассказывал Вам о семье, друзьях семьи…

  - И подругах семьи, - хмыкнула Маргарит. Её голосом можно было замораживать продукты. – Да, припоминаю.

  - В общем… Источник Анны, видимо, был не единственным на плато... А вот моя мама.

  Челюсть у Маргарит не отвисла, однако глаза основательно округлились.

  - Кто?.. – переспросила она.

  Вместе с нею этот же вопрос, только звонче, задали Финн и Вероника. Челленджер и Мелоун засмеялись.

  - Мама, - повторил сияющий Рокстон.

  Девушка рядом с ним тоже сияла, что делало их ещё более похожими, хотя и без того сходство было значительным, сейчас Маргарит ясно это увидела.

  Улыбнувшись шире (хотя, казалось бы, шире уже некуда), девушка снова протянула Маргарит руку.

  - Леди Элизабет Рокстон. Рада познакомиться.

 

_Конец_

_(24 августа 2018 г.)_


End file.
